Hoy, Le Trajo Rosas
by Emuffin
Summary: Hinata se muda a Konoha justo después de haberse graduado de la secundaria, su primer contacto con el mundo preparatoriano le da un doloroso golpe. Poco después conoce a Naruto, de quien se enamora. ¿Que pasará después? Universo Alterno NaruxHina
1. Capitulo I

_Bien, este fanfic es un universo alterno, es bastante diferente, se podria decir que unicamente estoy tomando los nombres y la descripcion fisica (detalles sin relevancia, dejare de escribir de mas), bueh... este fanfic esta inspirado en una ocasion en la que el novio de mi hermana le regalo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, enormes y frescas... hasta perfumaron la casa un par de dias :3 eeen fin, espero que les guste _

* * *

**Capitulo I**

El clan Hyuuga, uno de los mas poderosos del país del Fuego, radica en Konoha y es famoso por sus empresas y el gran poder e influencia política, aunque todo esto significa una vida llena de privilegios, muchos dirían que es grandiosa, todos los lujos y cosas que quieras, mi hermana y yo siendo las principales herederas del emporio, aunque nos es cómoda, nos desagrada este tipo de vida, por decir un ejemplo, escuela privada, transporte y escolta, guardaespaldas, localizadores, mucamas, mayordomo y chef privado, es simplemente insoportable, su ustedes estuvieran en nuestros zapatos, sabrían de que hablamos.

Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hanabi, tengo 15 años y soy la segunda heredera del clan, vivo con mi hermana mayor, Hyuuga Hinata, ella tiene 17 años es la mas próxima a ocupar la presidencia de la empresa pero para eso faltan algunos años, cuando sea mayor de edad y haya acabado sus estudios, también vivo con mi padre Hyuuga Hiashi, tiene 49 años de edad, casi no se encuentra en casa por su trabajo, así mismo se ausenta de la ciudad varios días, que pueden llegar a ser meses, es una hombre muy orgulloso y estricto, siempre hace todo de la manera correcta y no tolera los errores.

Esta historia se remonta hacia tres años en el pasado, el último día de clases, para Hinata el último día de una etapa importante y para mí un día cualquiera o eso creí.

—vamos a llegar tarde Hanabi, apúrate— me grito una de mis amigas,

—las alcanzo mas tarde, tengo algo que hacer—, les conteste con desinterés , era cierto, llegaríamos tarde a Biología, pero que mas daba, además necesitaba saber como estaba Hinata; seguí caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras que se dirigían al piso superior, subí despacio, ya que algunas estudiantes corrían bajándolas, al parecer, no estaba ahí, seguí caminando, y al fondo del pasillo, cerca de la barandilla estaba mi hermana, sus codos estaban apoyados en esta y sus manos sostenían su cabeza, estaba un poco inclinada, tenia el cabello corto, su mochila estaba en el piso y miraba hacia las canchas de fútbol; me acerque en silencio y me quede parada a su lado, abrazaba mis libros, y trate de ver lo que ella miraba, no pude ver nada;

—Hinata?— la llame, no obtuve respuesta, así que toque su hombro, se sorprendió y al instante salto hacia atrás, me miro ofuscada y al instante se reincorporo, se paro a mi lado y sonrió;

—Hinata, te sientes bien?, estas muy distraída últimamente—, pregunte sin miramientos;

—estoy bien Hanabi, es solo que …me da algo de nostalgia dejar esta escuela, aquí viví muchas cosas—su sonrisa se volvió melancólica—además—continuó—no se que me espera en la otra escuela, no se si me aceptaran, como lo hicieron aquí, será mas difícil porque es una nueva ciudad, me será complicado hacer amistades… Konoha, espero que no sea tan diferente a Suna.— en ese momento Hinata miro su reloj, su cara reflejo gran sorpresa, pensé que en ese momento saldría corriendo, que se le había hecho tarde como a mi pero…—Hanabi, ya es tarde, no te dejaran entrar a tu clase— la mire confundida, y ella ¿Qué?

— Hinata, que tu no tienes clase o ¿que?— pregunte un poco ofendida

— No, el profesor se enfermo, para variar,—contesto alegremente—bueno Hanabi, me voy, mis amigas me esperan—concluyo dando media vuelta.

En ese momento, me cayo el veinte

—Hinata!— grite con pánico—como que nueva ciudad?—estaba en verdad confundida, acaso ¿Hinata se mudaría ò nos mudaríamos todos?

—Hanabi?— ella volteo a verme— ¿acaso no escuchaste a papa?, lo dijo durante la cena, pensé que no te había afectado, —me dijo con preocupación mi hermana

—no, no escuche, creo que estaba distraída,—respondí un poco deprimida.

Como que nos mudábamos, jamás creí que algo así pasaría, acababa de entrar a esta escuela, un año apenas, un colegio privado y de chicas, muchas de ellas plásticas y vacías, con el trabajo que me costo adaptarme a esta escuela ¿Cómo creían que iba a reaccionar?

En ese momento deje a mi hermanita sola, creí que la noticia no le había afectado, pensé que anoche había escuchado cada palabra dicha por mi padre, el fue muy claro y lo repitió varias veces, ¿en que estaría pensando?, no lo se, ¿Cómo podría?.  
Bueno en Konoha conocemos a Neji, es mayor que yo por 2 años, yo ya estoy en el ultimo año así que por eso no me afecta tanto, aun así iba a tener que enfrentar los cambios de escuela y ambiente, hacer nuevos amigos y ver nuevos maestros, que complicado. Por ahora hay que disfrutar este último día. Si bien es el ultimo debo pasarlo como cualquier otro, ay (suspiro) clase libre, lo mas probable es que nos encierren en un salón a leer o algo, bueno eso es lo de menos, tengo sueño, no pude dormir en toda la noche por las palabras de mi padre; —"la mudanza será en una semana, ni un día mas ni un día menos, preparen sus cosas, que no se les olvide nada, porque no regresaremos a Suna en un buen periodo de tiempo"— ¿a que se refería con "mucho tiempo"?; un año, cinco, una década? No lo se, pero si logro ajustarme a Konoha, no quiero tener que deshacer todo y ensamblarlo aquí de nuevo, una semana mas, siete días, casi no tengo amigas así que no le veo problema aunque … las extrañare; me concentrare en empacar y en terminar de llenar mi agenda, además aun falta cancelar las clases de piano y de ingles que tengo por la tarde, uy! No….  
—Hinata?, Hinata—me llamaba una amiga—ya acabo la clase, ¿te vas a quedar ahí?—me pregunto desesperadamente

—no—dije tranquilamente— ya voy, solo un minuto— me levante de mi asiento y sonreí un poco apenada mientras recogía mis cosas ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase ya había terminado, Salí del salón, atravesé la explanada hasta llegar a la dirección, me detuve frente a un gran tablón de anuncios , todo tipo de recaditos, avisos y recordatorios colgaban de el, avance de ahí y en el mostrador de las oficinas, se encontraba un gran libro con pasta dura y color rojo encendido que decía en letras doradas "dedicatorias" , en esta escuela era tradición que debías firmar el libro de egresadas el ultimo día de clases, y poner un pensamiento para las generaciones siguientes. Había pasado por ese lugar varias veces en el día, y aun no encontraba que poner, solo quedaban dos horas, las ultimas dos horas, me encontraba angustiada porque ya casi todas mis compañeras habían escrito algo, no se me ocurría nada y la ultima clase era con la maestra mas estricta de la escuela, si llegaba tarde no me dejaría pasar y además de eso, me reportaría, entonces en ese momento supe exactamente que quería decir.

La nota decía más o menos así:

Hyuuga Hinata 15 años grupo 3-E viernes 25-Junio-04

A todas las chicas que están en este colegio, o acaban de ingresar, les doy mis mas buenos deseos, espero no desaprovechen lo que este lugar tiene para ustedes, que sepan disfrutar los días que pasen aquí, que aunque las maestras y maestros no les caigan del todo bien, tomen lo mejor de ellos para su provecho, y por sobre todo, recuerden que aunque las cosas se vean mal no hay que decaer, hay que levantarnos y seguir adelante, si no lo hacen en un futuro lamentaran no haber disfrutado de la secundaria que son los años mas geniales de la vida, sinceramente  
Su amiga Hyuuga Hinata .

Así culmino mi ultimo día de la secundaria, al lunes siguiente me entregaron mis documentos, y cuatro días mas tarde la mudanza nos conducía a las afueras de la ciudad, con dirección a Konoha nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

_Bien, se que empieza lento... tambien se que despues se desesperaran mucho mas :D (ya me paso) y pues no lo se, es cosa de paciencia porque a diferencia de mi otro fanfic, este aun esta en progreso... bueh... espero les guste y sientanse libres de expresarse por medio de un comment :D Saludos _


	2. Capitulo II

_Bueno, he regresado, perdon si se les hizo una gran distancia de tiempo :S bueh... no tengo mas que decir, bueh... grax a los que han leido _

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Era sábado por la mañana, mi alarma sonaba insistentemente,—"olvide apagarla"—pensé mientras bostezaba, ví el reloj sobre el buró, marcaba las siete treinta de la mañana, me estire y apague el despertador, ya no podría dormir, lo mejor seria desempacar; llevábamos ya una semana y aun faltaba por acomodar varias cosas; con mucho cuidado baje las escaleras para buscarlas ya que estaban en la sala; al llegar ahí pude observar que las maletas de mi padre no estaban,—"habrá salido de viaje, o las subió a su alcoba"—dude un segundo, sonreí un poco, después de todo este seria un buen día, y también uno muy largo.

Escuche el despertador de mi hermana, mire mi celular—"las siete treinta!!"—abrí los ojos de golpe—"aun es temprano"—pensé mientras volvía a cerrarlos, me disponía a dormir un poco mas cuando de pronto mi puerta se abrió de golpe;

—Hanabi!!—grito desde la puerta Hinata

—"pero que hiperactiva y molesta"—pensé mientras ella entraba a la habitación corriendo

—ya es de día levántate—grito eufóricamente a mi lado

—es muy temprano—gruñí somnolienta

—ya es tarde niña, levántate—expreso mientras me quitaba las cobijas de un jalón

—no!!, tengo sueño—dije irritada al tiempo que me acostaba otra vez y me hacia bolita. Hinata bufo con diversión, ella se levantaba muy temprano y me molestaba en la mañana para "no estar sola"; la mayoría de las veces para que yo hiciera el desayuno; pero alguien dígale ¿para que tenemos un chef privado entonces?; se acerco a mi con una mirada maliciosa, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, era una tortura!

—déjame dormir—lloré;

—ya es tarde—dijo divertida

—no, Hinata, es muy temprano—renegué

—Hanabi—su tono de vos se volvió espantosamente tranquilo—si no te levantas ¿¿que pasara cuando venga Neji en unas horas??—Al principio jugaba y ahora ¿estaba molesta?

—esta bien; pero sal de mi habitación que necesito bañarme y cambiarme—pronuncie resignada mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

Cerré con llave para que no molestara—"debí haberlo hecho anoche"—me reproche con molestia—, volví a mi cama y dormí un poco mas, no me levantaría a las 7:30 eso seria de menos a las 8:00.  
Desperté un rato después, tome una ducha, y me dispuse a cambiarme, me puse una blusa lila de manga 3/4, unos pescadores de mezclilla, unos tenis de bota negros y salí de mi habitación, camine a la derecha por el corredor, baje las escaleras de mármol, y en la sala, mirando dentro de algunas cajas estaba Hinata, llevaba tiempo ahí, tenia unos tenis negros con blanco, unos jeans oscuros y una playera de manga corta negra totalmente.  
—Hanabi, por fin— bostezo—pensé que ya te habías ido por el drenaje—dijo burlándose.

—mira Hinata—comencé a reclamar muy molesta, con el sueño que tenia y ella jugando bromas tontas—si estuvieras en mi lugar y la loca hiperactiva fuera yo—iba a terminar mi discurso cuando se escucha el timbre de entrada

—te salvaste—me contuve.

—yo voy señoritas, no se preocupen—dijo el mayordomo saliendo de la estancia; ayude a Hinata a quitar sus cajas del paso y justo cuando terminamos, por la puerta entraba Neji con un amigo suyo; tenia unas cejotas y sus pestañas lucían graciosísimas.

—Buenos días—saludo mi primo

—buenos días—contestamos al unísono

—Qué,¿ya no me recuerdan?—dijo sarcásticamente

—claro que si Neji, pero no te esperábamos—contesto Hinata tratando de contener su risilla nerviosa

—eso quiere decir que me corren?—señalo con "tristeza"

—Neji-san, no me vas a presentar—advirtió su amigo

—ah si claro,—reacciono Neji apenado—Hinata, Hanabi, les presento a Lee, es un buen amigo— fue interrumpido por el susodicho, quien se podía observar era un poquin impaciente

—Mucho gusto—exclamo alegremente mientras hacia una pose extraña—me alegra ver que Neji tiene unas primas tan lindas—continuo guiñando su ojo; a lo que se gano la mirada molesta de mi primo.

¿Ese chico era su amigo?—"¿Qué extraño es?"—esa fue mi primer impresión sobre el en aquel momento

—mucho gusto Lee, mi nombre es Hinata—le respondí tratando de ser amable estrechando su mano—y ella— tomando de un brazo a mi hermana—ella es Hanabi—note una mirada asesina de su parte

—Mucho gusto—musito casi inaudible mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo y apartaba su mirada de él, parecía apenada y sacudió el cuello de su camisa como si sintiera calor; pero en ese momento se soltó de mi agarre y corrió a su habitación; entonces comprendí.

—Mucho gusto, supongo—expreso nuestro invitado con decepción

—Lee, a lo que vinimos—indico Neji

—ah claro!!—continuo el chico—mañana hay una fiesta, es en el Camaleón, es el cumpleaños de un amigo, y pues…queríamos invitarlas a las dos, si están de acuerdo claro—explico rápidamente.

—Hinata, es la ocasión perfecta para que conozcan a gente de los alrededores, y les presente a algunos amigos—propuso mi primo con seguridad.  
—esta bien—respondí— a veeer si mi padre me deja, bueno nos deja—me corregí desanimada.—además falta convencer a Hana—concluí, Lee se acerco a Neji y lo tomo del hombro, como pidiendo autorización, aspiro un poco y dijo

—pues es una invitación, si aceptan es como te mencione antes, en el Camaleón, a las 7: 30 de la noche, es informal, sean puntuales o nos vamos sin ustedes—lo ultimo lo puso como un chiste, Neji solo giro los ojos en señal de vergüenza, y yo sonreí.

—bueno prima, nos vemos; recuerden que me invitaron a cenar—se despidió sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

—hasta luego Hinata , un placer—agrego Lee.

—bien, los acompaño a la puerta— Salí detrás de ellos y cuando los perdí de vista por la calle, volví a la sala; todo iba bien, una fiesta a unas cuantas semanas de haber legado, tenia que decirle a Hanabi. Subí a su habitación, la encontré sentada en el piso, lucia acalorada;

— ¿Qué te paso?—pregunte riendo

— ¿viste a ese chico?—dijo riendo a carcajadas—es lo mas gracioso que he visto hasta ahora—respondió emocionada. En ese momento capte, Lee se vestía muy chistoso, pantalones entubados de mezclilla verde, una camisa cuello de tortuga del mismo color, tenis converse azules, calcetines naranjas y eso sin contar su corte de cabello y sus cejotas, parecía atrapado en los 70's.

—ah ya veo, pensé que te habías enamorado de el—dije burlándome, ambas reímos por un rato hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente

—Ya, ya esta bien Hanabi, se mas amable, se tomo la molestia de venir a saludar—le exprese conteniendo la risa—además nos ha invitado a una fiesta.—comente

—¿una fiesta?—cuestiono con incredulidad

—sip, eso dije—.

—y ¿hay que ir formales?— preguntó

—nop, este es un asunto casual—

—esta bien digámosle a papá hoy durante la cena—propuso mi hermanita

—muy bien así será—dije entusiasmada mientras me levantaba—ahora termina de acomodar tu ropa y estas cosas—concluí con satisfacción por lo que venia

—¡¿Qué?!—Me grito—estas loca ¿verdad? Tengo hambre—refunfuño

—y ¿Qué?—le dije caminando hacia la puerta cubriendo mis oídos, saliendo de su habitación.

Hinata salio de mi habitación, para que no le dijera nada mas, termine de acomodar mis cosas a la hora de la cena; la asistenta nos llamo a cenar, al bajar entre al comedor y vi tres puestos preparados, eso no significaba mas, que mi padre cenaría con nosotras; me senté a la mesa; poco después apareció Hinata, y tarde pero seguro llego mi padre, dejo su abrigo y portafolios en la sala, se veía cansado, ocupo su lugar solo diciendo "buenas noches"; sirvieron la cena, y nadie dijo nada, pensé que la oportunidad se iba. Terminamos de cenar, y todo seguía en silencio hasta que

—Papá—dijo mi hermana tímidamente, pero no recibió respuesta—papá?—repitió mm nada; mi padre se notaba muy distraído—Papá?!—dijo ya desesperada

—¿Qué sucede Hinata?¿para que gritas?—contesto por fin mi padre con molestia

—mm bueno papá, hoy vino de visita Neji—replico

—¿tiene relevancia?—expreso cortantemente

—pues vino a invitarnos a Hinata y a mi a una fiesta—volteo a verme

—es en la tarde mañana—mencione nerviosa

—¿y en honor a que?—cada vez que le pedíamos permiso para algo, se convertía en interrogatorio a ninguna parte

—es el cumpleaños de un amigo cercano suyo—respondió oportunamente Hinata; mi padre permaneció en su calma imperturbable, y sonrió un poco

—y supongo que van a ir ¿o no?—esa respuesta nos dejo frías, jamás me paso por la mente que mi padre nos diera permiso para ir a una fiesta.

—eso quiere decir que ¿podemos ir?—dijo Hinata, le mande mi peor mirada asesina, ese comentario podría arruinar todo

— Irán con la condición de que lleguen antes de las 2:00 a.m.—eso si que fue extraño, el hombre mas estricto que podía existir, nos había dejado salir y la hora de llegada era tan tarde?? ¿De que me perdí?; esas preguntas bombardeaban mi mente.

—Gracias papá—respondimos para que no se arrepintiera; se levanto de su sitio,

—buenas noches—dijo

—buenas noches—dijimos Hinata y yo, aunque su actitud me dejo preocupada, últimamente se veía afligido.

* * *

_Bien, este fue el capitulo II un poco mas largo que el anterior, eeen fin espero que les guste y ya saben cualquier cuestion pues no esta de mas un comentario :D_


	3. Capitulo III

_Bueno, regreso... a actualizar... este capitulo me parece es un poco mas largo :3 jeje espero les guste _

* * *

_**Capitulo III**_

Que bien, teníamos permiso para asistir a la fiesta, ahora tendríamos que arreglar todo y confirmar con Neji.

—Hana—llame a mi hermana

—si Hinata?

—vamos a mi habitación a arreglar todo para mañana; te parece??—propuse alegremente

—ok, solo si prometes que no me molestaras

—Esta bien —me sentí decepcionada.

Ambas subimos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos de ropa, poco después Hanabi entro a mi recamara, con la pijama puesta y su celular en la mano.

—bien, cual es el plan?—pregunto con emoción

—pues primero, hay que llamar a Neji, ponernos de acuerdo con el porque lamentablemente, no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde queda el lugar, y después ver que nos pondremos mañana—aclare con algarabía

—eh, si—respondió con sarcasmo

—bien, si te parece—replique molesta

—Hinata… ya vas a empezar??

—esta bien, primero lo primero—respondí.

Sacamos al mismo tiempo nuestro celular y comenzamos a escribirle un mensaje a nuestro primo

—"Neji hola, ps aquí namas pa confirmar, papá nos dio el permiso, di donde nos vemos y ya vas"—escribí

—"neji, que haces?, ps aqui yo, molestando, jeje, ya te dijo Hina no baka que si vamos a ir, ps queria saber si van a ir chavos de mi edad?"—Le envió mi nee-chan y al cabo de unos minutos mi primo respondió

—"que hay chicas, pues esta bien, mañana paso por ustedes a las seis, ok? Y ps si Hana, si van a ir los hermanitos de mis amigos, cuídense bakas, hasta mañana, besos, me saludan a gruñón, bye"—ambas reímos ante lo ultimo, ahora solo faltaba saber que nos pondríamos, pasamos la noche revolviendo nuestra ropa y por fin lo decidimos, ahora esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era de mañana, en una habitación grande, se veía a dos hermanas dormidas en la misma cama, parecía que estaban muy cómodas, una chica de unos 15 años dormía en la orilla y la otra más pequeña en el rincón, hasta que de pronto se mueve bruscamente y la mayor cae de la cama.

—Hanabi—se escucho el grito de la ojiblanco por toda la residencia—que demonios sucede contigo?!—gruño—encima de que te dejo quedarte en MI cama me avientas?!—expreso furiosa la chica.

La mas pequeña se limito a observar

—Hinata—dijo bostezando—sabes que es de mala educación despertar así a la gente?— indico con indiferencia ademas de que estaba medio dormida

—Hanabi—bufo Hinata—sal ahora mismo de mi habitación— agrego tratando de contener el coraje, solía enfadarse demasiado cuando la despertaban. Hanabi se levanto, camino descalza hasta la puerta, y antes de salir recibió un almohadazo por parte de su hermana, quien se acomodaba para dormir un poco mas, lo cual no consiguió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salí de la habitación de Hinata, llegue a la mía, tenia mi celular en la mano y revise la hora, las 10:55, —"bastante tarde, después de todo dormí bien"—pensé mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Tome una ducha rápida, me cambie, fui a la alcoba de Hinata, ella se estaba bañando, así que decidí bajar a desayunar, cuando hube terminado bajo ella y desayuno, decidimos ir a curiosear por los alrededores, salimos de casa y llegamos a un lindo parque, estaba rodeado por una media barda de ladrillos rojos y encima una verja con puntas negra, tenia un estanque en el medio, y un puente arqueado de madera con una barandilla de roble, con detalles tallados, tenia varios senderos de adoquín rojizo, que rodeaban las áreas verdes, tenia jardines de flores que estaban cercados con rejillas cortas de color negro, rodeando al estanque bancas de madera, que quedaban sobre las colinas que lo rodeaban, mas atrás canchas de básquetbol y una de fútbol casi junto, divisamos una de esas bancas vacías y decidimos quedarnos un rato allí. Como Hinata aun tenia sueño, decidimos sentarnos en una banca, recargo su cabeza en mis piernas y mientras ella dormía una siesta yo leía una revista, todo parecía perfecto, el sonido del caminar de la gente, risas de niños, las aves cantando, hasta que...

—¡cuidado!—grito un chico desde la cancha de fútbol aledaña a donde estábamos , reaccione muy lento, el balón impacto en mi revista por detrás de mi y de paso golpeo a Hinata en la cabeza, esta se desmayo, me asuste mucho, pero el susto desemboco en molestia, me levante tome el balón estaba apunto de arrojarlo lejos, cuando el culpable llegó hasta mi

—perdón, no fue mi intención—me dijo apenado, con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba su mano izquierda detrás de la nuca

—Baka!!—le grite,—ten mas cuidado, tu impertinencia dejo K.O. a mi hermana—dije furiosa volteando hacia donde se encontraba la mencionada.

—lo siento en verdad—se disculpo de nueva cuenta ahora si abriendo los ojos, eran de un azul profundo, el era alto, rubio y de piel bronceada, muy a los gustos de Hina, aunque tenia tres peculiares marcas en cada una de sus mejillas; su actitud apenada y relajada a la ves me hizo reducir mi enojo

—esta bien—asentí resignada, —toma—extendí mis brazos entregándole su balón

—en verdad disculpa—me dijo sonriendo, yo solo asentí y regrese a ver a Hinata, quien iba despertando en ese momento

—¿Qué paso?—me pregunto tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos—me duele—dijo sollozando, a veces solía ser un poquito infantil

—nada—aclare un poco molesta aun—un tonto que tiene los pies chuecos nos dio un balonazo—.

—ah, estoy mareada, ¿nos vamos?—me propuso y salimos de ahí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran ya las seis de la tarde, seguía mareada por el incidente en el parque. Estaba sentada en la sala, esperando a Neji, y a mi hermanita, que como siempre estaba retrazada. Tocaron el timbre, el mayordomo dijo que el abriría y justo en ese momento iba bajando Hanabi, se veía muy bien, llevaba una camisa roja, jeans oscuros y sus converse rojo igual, tenia una torerita de mezclilla negra, llevaba su celular en una funda verde metálico, el cabello suelto y brillo en los labios; yo en cambio, llevaba una camisa violeta, de mangas largas; jeans negros, converse del mismo color, una chamarra con capucha negra, mi cabello al ser corto estaba suelto y al igual que Hana tenia brillo en los labios y mi delineado de ojos negro.  
Me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta la puerta, en ese instante divisé a mi primo en su auto, llame a mi hermana, al salir de la puerta, bajamos un par de escalones y seguimos por una especie de banqueta o acera; estacionado en la entrada de la calle Neji se bajaba a abrirnos la puerta, subimos, y nos llevo a su casa, dieron las 7:00 y llego su amigo Lee; salimos unos quince minutos después hacia el dichoso Camaleón. Al llegar ahí, me sentí nerviosa, mucha gente nueva nos observaba con curiosidad, Neji no nos dejo solas los primeros diez minutos, nos presento a algunos de sus amigos, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Shino. Todos eran buenos amigos suyos, pero lo eran más del festejado, el cual al parecer no había llegado, según mi primo el chico cumpliría 16 años, era mayor que yo por un año. Como decía diez minutos después nos abandono-literalmente- El establecimiento estaba en el segundo piso de una zona comercial, justo sobre una tienda de abarrotes, las escaleras para entrar quedaban por fuera, al entrar lo primero que se veía era la barra, después al a izquierda un pequeño escenario donde se presentaba una banda local, enfrente de esta varias mesas altas con sus respectivos bancos como los de un bar., estaba bien iluminado, la música que se escuchaba era en ingles, muy tranquila de "The Beatles", aunque cuando la banda tocaba solo iluminaban el escenario y lo demás tenia una tenue luz azul, el establecimiento, también era ocupado por los jóvenes para este tipo de festejos, así que estaba abarrotado este día, según la versión de mi primo, la mayoría eran desconocidos.  
Me quede de pie junto a la puerta, para tratar de hallarme, entre tanta gente termine por perder a Hanabi, me resigne a ir sola a la barra, yo no bebía, pero el lugar estaba mas tranquilo.

—hola chica—escuche a mi lado—eres nueva verdad?—me pregunto

—así es—respondí amablemente—me llamo Hinata—sonreí

—te me haces parecida a Hyuuga, acaso es tu hermano?—observo

—mmm, pues algo parecido, somos primos.

—ah, con razón, pues mucho gusto—me extendió la mano

—soy la prima del gran ausente, el cumpleañero, me llamo Ino Yamanaka,—estreche su mano, y ella me sonrió ampliamente—espero que nos llevemos bien—agrego para culminar la presentación.  
La fiesta siguió, Ino me pareció una chica agradable, me quede platicando con ella un buen rato, y me olvide de buscar a mi hermana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—"maldita Hinata"—pensé mientras la buscaba, pero era en vano, mi estatura me impedía buscarla—ahhhh!—suspire con frustración—"y ahora que demonios hago"—en eso estaba, cuando detrás de mi aparece mi primo

—Hola Hana ¿Qué haces aquí sola?¿y tu hermana?

—pues, no se; la maldita me abandono—dije con molestia

—pues vente conmigo aquí con los chicos—dijo abrazándome por el hombro, llegamos a su mesa, ahí estaban puros hombres, platicaron de chicas toda la fiesta, mientras yo me moría de sueño y aburrimiento; dieron las 11:45 y por fin se dignaron a cambiar el tema:

—yo creo que el teme ya no va a venir—observo un chico de cabello y ojos negros

—tienes razón, el baka de Naruto, no recuerda ni su propio cumpleaños—sentencio un chico de aspecto salvaje

—pues disfrutemos mientas haya vacaciones—hablo un chico regordete mientras comía unos cacahuates o maníes

—que problemáticos son ustedes—agrego con flojera un chico peinado con una cola alta.

—esto si que es extraño—licencio Lee—hoy que lo vimos en el parque Kiba y yo, dijo que seguro venia—concluyo

—el tarado se concentra mas en el ramen, es demasiado anormal—dijo un chico pelirrojo, que estaba de espaldas a los demás solo recargado de la mesa con su codo.

—si. Gaara eso lo sabemos, pero se le aviso meses antes, no es que esto fuera sorpresa, —reprocho un chico castaño, vestido totalmente de negro y con los ojos delineados de morado.

—y que quieren que el haga, ya nos reemplazo por el gay de Sai. —cerro la conversación Kiba.  
En la mesa se hizo un silencio incomodo, porque ese tal Sai les molestaba, ¿Qué les había hecho o que? Sin embargo, me quede con la duda.  
Dieron la 1:30 a.m. y de Hinata ni sus luces, entonces Neji se ofreció a llevarme a casa, al llegar ahí intente dormir, pero estaba preocupada por mi hermana, así que le envié un mensaje a su celular, no me respondió, si no que sonó el teléfono en la sala, justo donde estaba sentada en la tarde "que tonta" pensé mientras regresaba a mi habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—"mierda"—pensé mientras salía de ese café—"esos tontos me las pagaran por haberme abandonado, llegare tarde a mi casa"—reflexione enojada.  
Seguí caminando sobre esa calzada, estaba muy transitada a pesar de ser domingo por la madrugada, camine derecho sobre la misma, hasta llegar a un crucero, justo enfrente de mi, había una enorme casa, bastante normal, pero había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención, tal ves era el hecho de que estaba en remodelación, o su enorme jardín, o el enorme escudo tallado en la fachada. Me quede anonadada con esa visión. Decidí tomarle una foto con mi celular, pero oh oh!, mi celular no estaba; maldije a los cuatro vientos y seguí mi camino aun mas estresada que antes; eran las 2:30 y no me esperaba nada bueno en mi casa.  
Y así fue, llegue a las 3:00 y mi papá bastante molesto me esperaba en la sala, me dedico una mirada de escopeta y

—en mi estudio, mañana a primera hora de la mañana, ahora ve a dormir, vaga—sentencio en forma de orden y yo obedecí, sus miradas decían mucho de lo que me esperaba mañana. Me gane un castigo de un mes sin TV, computadora y demás, mis permisos se fueron al caño, justo el tiempo que quedaba de vacaciones.

* * *

_Lalalala jeje espero que les haya gustado, hoy tenia tiempo y me decidi en actualizar este... espero que todos esten bien y pues ya saben, cualquier duda o algo asi un comentario esta bien :3_


End file.
